harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
0003 B.C.E. Canarian hurricane season
The ''0003 B.C.E. Canarian hurricane season ''is an overwell fairly active season in history. The season consists of 12 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and 5 major hurriicanes. A persistent La Nina was active or 0003-0006 as the aftermath of the strong El Nino that existed from 4 years before 0000 until 0002. The most significant storm is Hurricane Flor, which made landfall in Aflorduck and Viridian. It was a strong Category 4 hurricane and had destructing rain and wind, especially on waves which caused the ship “Flora and Fauna”, to sink in the middle of the ocean. It caused atleast 23 billion duck dollars (now called “Ducollars”), and 4 billion on property and 19 billion on the ship Flora and Fauna, making it the costliest hurricane in history since Hurricane Fandore (which was the original name of Flor). Hurricane Bea in early July became a destructive hurricane that made landfall in San Portfolio, Duckssippi, Viridian. Bea was the rainiest storm with 1000mm of rain spread over 4 states. Hurricane Lori, the last hurricane of the season, became the strongest of the season, and made landfall on the Canarian Islands of Birdland. Seasonal forecasts The Birdland Meteorological Agency (BMA) is the agency who assigns names to storms who become Tropical Storms who have sustained winds of 35mph and up. The BMA predicts 10 named hurricanes, 9 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes for the 0003 B.C.E. Canarian hurricane season. Seasonal Summary By June 7, a tropical depression formed from a Low Pressure Area. It became Tropical Storm Alicia by June 8. Alicia drifted northward for 6 days and dissipated. By the next day, a Tropical Depression formed east of Cat Tail, Birdland and became Hurricane Bea, and made landfall as a Category 4 on San Bel, Duckssissippi. In mid-June, Carina formed and became the 2nd Category 4 of the season. By early July, Darby formed east of Aflorduck and made landfall as a Category 2 hurricane in the Eastern Coast of Viridian. While making landfall, Tropical Storm Endo formed, getting absorbed by Darby days later. In mid-July, Hurricane Flor formed, making landfall as a Category 4 in the Viridian Area, battered once by Hurricane Darby. Hurricane Gani became once a Category 4 hurricane in the open Canarian Sea, but didnt affect land. Tropical Storm Hari became a Category 4 hurricane, and made landfall in Aflorduck, and its remnants got absorbed by a Category 2 Hurricane Irma, which made landfall also in Aflorduck and Virida. By late October, Tropical Storm Jenette formed, making landfall on Bailu. Tropical Storm Karl formed from the remnants, and made landfall in Birdland and dissipated. By November, Hurricane Lori became a Category 4 hurricane, the strongest of the season and made a lot of considerable damage in Southern Birdland, and dissipating in the open waters. Systems Tropical Storm Alicia The season started when a Low Pressure Area developed into a Tropical Depression on the evening of June 7. Moving northward, it intensified into Tropical Storm Alicia on June 8, 0003. Tropical Storm Alicia pulled the Southwest Monsoon, bringing unusually heavy rains to Birdland, especially the Eastern Part. As Tropical Storm Alicia moved northeast, it became a Subtropical Storm. Subtropical Storm Alicia moved southwestward in an erratic movement, its trough spawned a monsoon depression that would eventually became the destructive Hurricane Bea. Subtropical Storm Alicia became once again tropical, becoming Tropical Storm Alicia once again. Moving northward, it became a Extratropical cyclone, where it intensified into a Category 4 extratropical storm, and moved out of the basin on June 14. Tropical Storm Alicia’s remnants soon moved back into the basin, hitting Bailu on June 18 and dissipating in the landmass, once in for all. Hurricane Bea The trough of Tropical Storm Alicia spawned into a monsoon depression on June 12. The monsoon depression became a Tropical Depression, and was designated 02C. The depression moved northward, becoming Tropical Storm Bea on June 14. Entering a warm water gulf, it became a Hurricane Bea, with 75mph winds. The Duckssissippi country county alert alerted those who would be affacted by the significant hurricane storm. On June 16, Hurricane Bea intensified into a Category 2 hurricane, becoming a full-fledged Category 3 by noon. A major hurricane warning was issued for Duckssissippi as soon as the hurricane became a major hurricane. By June 18, it became a Category 4-storm, attaining its peak intensity of 140mph. By the night of June 18, it made landfall on Duckssissippi. By June 20, it dissipated east of Virida. Damages cost by Hurricane Bea were atleast 20b. dollars in damages. Hurricane Carina A tropical depression formed in Southern Sea. Hurricane Darby Tropical Storm Endo Storm Names All the names were used last 0001 season except the names of Alicia, Carina, Endo, Flor, and Irma, which replaced Andy, Cilida, Estelle, Fandore, and Iva. The BMA retired the names of Bea, Darby, Flor, Hari, Irma and Lori in the summer of 0004, and were replaced with Brett, Dennis, Floyd, Harold, Idalia and Leo for the 0005 season. The names Alicia, Carina, Endo, Flor, Irma, Jenette, Karl and Lori were used for the first time, and the names Flor, Irma and Lori were only used for the first and last time, since they were retired.